


Разговор в лифте

by LynxCancer



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Верховный Лидер Кайло Рен, беременность, постканон
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 08:43:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10356573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LynxCancer/pseuds/LynxCancer
Summary: О чём говорил Верховный Лидер со своей супругой перед генеральным сражением.





	

«...Четвёртая эскадра просит подкрепления. Они потеряли два «Разрушителя», Если Первый Орден обойдёт нас с фланга...»

Кайло дослушивал рапорт уже на пути к лифтам.

— Пусть продержатся хотя бы пару часов. Что со станцией?

«Две из трёх огневых точек подавлены. Щиты целы, но продержатся не больше часа. Есть возможность прорыва».

Эту станцию Кайло сам принимал, а потом инспектировал. Когда-нибудь он сможет вспоминать те годы и не чувствовать даже мимолётного укола стыда. Уже скоро.

— Готовьте десантные транспорты. Штурмовым группам двадцатиминутная готовность. В течение часа мне нужен коридор. Любой ценой. Если надо, перебрасывайте подкрепление с флангов.

Рей ступила в лифт вслед за ним, словно возникла из ниоткуда, и створки сомкнулись у неё за спиной. Кайло вопросительно обернулся к ней всем корпусом. Она была хороша в своей чёрной броне — стройная, строгая, с гладко зачёсанными волосами, с мечом на поясе и шлемом в руках.

— Ангар, двух штурмовиков к первому лифту.

«Вас понял, Верховный лидер».

Рей приподняла брови:

— Зачем?

— Проводят тебя назад.

— Кайло! Я второй боец после тебя. Из двух. Генеральное сражение — не время играть в рыцаря.

— Не обсуждается.

Лифт ощутимо тряхнуло. Попадание где-то в районе верхних палуб. Рей многозначительно посмотрела на него.

— Я с каждым днём становлюсь сильнее, надо этим пользоваться. Пока есть возможность.

Кайло шагнул к ней и крепко взял обеими руками за талию.

— _Это_ , — он наклонил к ней щиток маски, — наш будущий ребёнок. Я не позволю им _пользоваться_. Даже тебе.

Она упрямо нахмурилась. Иногда он забывал, из какого мира она пришла. На Джакку маленькие дети лазили по свалкам, добывая себе пропитание наравне со взрослыми. Её не пугает мысль, что их сын или дочь станет участником войны ещё до рождения.

— Это. Не. Нормально, — проговорил он с расстановкой.

Рей засунула шлем за спину, прижав к стенке лифта, и обеими руками стащила с Кайло его собственный.

— Терпеть не могу разговаривать с маской.

Кайло дал ей изучить свое лицо — совсем не суровое, полное нежности и тревоги.

— Я не могу выносить и родить за тебя. Но...

— А если б мог? — Она внезапно улыбнулась во все зубы. — Что б ты делал? Ходил в бой беременным или лежал на диване и капризничал? А?

— Ты иногда как скажешь...

— Нет, ответь! — Она требовательно дернула его за накидку, потом ткнулась носом в плечо и затряслась от беззвучного смеха.

Кайло молча сгрёб её в объятия. Крепкая и сильная, она всё равно была маленькой по сравнению с ним. Шлем упал на пол, он не стал подбирать.

Рей внезапно стала серьёзной.

— Я не хочу убегать и растить ребенка втайне, одна, — сказала она шёпотом. — Или сдавать чужим людям и посвящать себя мести.

Он заглянул ей в глаза:

— Так ты это прятала от меня?

Он не выспрашивал, какое будущее она видит в Силе. Как и сам не желал делиться кошмарами, в которых он снова и снова поднимал её тело из лужи крови и тщетно искал на шее пульс.

— Это уже было, я не хочу повторять за предками. — Её голос стал твёрже. — Я хочу въехать в столицу нашей Империи рука об руку с тобой, как победительница. Значит так и будет.

— Рей... — У него перехватило дыхание.

Корабль снова тряхнуло.

Они вышли в ангар рука об руку, под ликующие возгласы бойцов.


End file.
